ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Fasttrack
Fasttrack is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Citrakayah from the planet Chalybeas. Appearance Ben as Fasttrack Fasttrack is a feline-like alien with a black suit-like color scheme. His hands, legs, part of his head, and chest are colored blue. He has spikes on his hands and legs. He also has black Wolverine mask-like fins around his green eyes. He has a triangle-shaped nose, and a thunderbolt-like design down his chest. Fasttrack wears the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. Albedo as Negative Fasttrack Negative Fasttrack looks just like Fasttrack, but has red eyes and lacks the Ultimatrix symbol. Powers and Abilities Fasttrack has enhanced speed and agility. Fasttrack has enhanced strength, considering he was able to carry both Hulka and Tack in Basic Training without losing speed. Fasttrack is capable of jumping to great heights whilst running. Fasttrack is shown to have good reflexes. The blade-like structures on his arms and legs could also be used as weapons to cut and tear when running past someone at a fast pace. Weaknesses As shown in The Eggman Cometh, Fasttrack, if running fast enough, has a hard time stopping. History Ultimate Alien Ben *Fasttrack first appeared in Basic Training. Fasttrack saved Tack and Magister Hulka from an explosion. *In A Knight to Remember, Fasttrack took all of the Forever Knights' weapons. *In Solitary Alignment, Fasttrack failed to defeat Sir George. *In Enemy of My Frenemy, Fasttrack was tied to Gwen and Kevin (with mana) so that he, Gwen and Kevin could escape from the Scrutins. *In Couples Retreat, Fasttrack tried to catch Darkstar and stop him from going to the door to anywhere. *In The Eggman Cometh, Fasttrack was training with Kevin. Fasttrack failed to stop the missile that Dr. Animo had sent. *In The Beginning of the End, Fasttrack defeated the Esoterica who were spying on Ben, Gwen and Kevin. Dream *In Night of the Living Nightmare, Fasttrack chased Negative Fasttrack. Appearances |-|Ben 10: Ultimate Alien= ;Ben *''Basic Training'' (first appearance, cameo) *''A Knight to Remember'' *''Solitary Alignment'' *''Enemy of My Frenemy'' *''Couples Retreat'' *''The Eggman Cometh'' (x2) *''The Beginning of the End'' ;Dream *''Night of the Living Nightmare'' (x2) |-|Online Games= *Null Void: Escape Velocity Video Games Ben 10: Galactic Racing Galactic Racing fasttrack.jpg|Fasttrack in Galactic Racing 305275 10150330374344508 105310924507 7596425 92027986 n.jpg|Fasttrack in Galactic Racing Fasttrack-Offensive-Powers---Ben10GR---2011.10.jpg|Fasttrack in Galactic Racing Fasttrack is a playable racer in Galactic Racing. Naming and Translations Trivia *Fasttrack, along with Jetray and ChamAlien, is one of the only previously used aliens who didn't appear in Ben 10: Omniverse. *Fasttrack's name was first revealed in a Galactic Racing press release and confirmed by the writer Peter David. *Fasttrack has many similarities with XLR8, such as color schemes and the ability to run at high speed (with similar speed trails as they run). *Like Eye Guy and Feedback, Fasttrack was unlocked off screen. *Fasttrack resembles the DC Comics superhero Nightwing as well as DC Comics superhero Blue Beetle (Jaime Reyes) and has the ability of The Flash. *In the credits of A Knight to Remember and Solitary Alignment, Fasttrack's name is misspelled "Fastrack". *Fasttrack was used off screen in "'Ben 10: Omniverse"' as Rook knew Fasttrack as Ben's alien and suggested him to use many times in the series. References Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Transformations Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Galactic Racing Aliens Category:Ultimate Alien Aliens Category:Albedo's Aliens Category:Males